Memory wipe
undergoes a "short" memory wipe]] A memory wipe (a.k.a. mind wipe) is the removal of an individual's memories. It is utilized by the Ghost Program, begun when the shortcomings of the psychic dampener became apparent in the wake of Sarah Kerrigan's defection in 2491. As such, memory wipes became standard operating procedure, allowing for more permanent control of its ghost agents,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2 along with helping conceal information. Memory wipes ceased to be mandatory for ghost agents after Valerian Mengsk came to power.2016-11-06, INSIDE BLIZZARD PUBLISHING. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-11-11 The memory assignment protocol is run by an electrical deviceBenjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. based in a neuro-labNeilson, Micky (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (November 29, 2016). Nova: The Keep. Blizzard Entertainment. Nova: The Keep Accessed 2016-11-29. which nullifies the use of psychic powers. In 2501, it was generally operated by Superintendent Sarco Angelini, himself a ghost.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. In addition to long-term wipes, a wipe can be used to erase memories from a specific span of time.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. The device wouldn't be used on a severely injured ghost, however. Some residual memories may reside in the subject after a memory wipe, which can possibly influence their personality on the sub-conscious level.Ghost Profile: Nova. Ghost Profile: Nova, accessed on 2016-03-24 Terrazine can reverse the effects of a memory wipe through its rejuvenation of a telepath's brain cells. In addition, some forms of psychic trauma, such as that inflicted on Gabriel Tosh, also render memory wipes ineffective. In a more practical sense, ghosts can potentially learn of their previous missions by way of stored files, though these files require top-level clearance to access, with said access being doled out on a need to know basis.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, General Carolina Davis and the Defenders of Man made liberal use of mind wipes on Terran Dominion ghosts in order to ensure their loyalty to their cause.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. This technique was used on Nova Terra and her squad, Stone, Delta Emblock, and Pierce, in order to have them aid her in her scheme to weaken the rule of Emperor Valerian Mengsk. Nova was able to plant a message to herself however, and undo the mind wipe with the aid of terrazine.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. References Category:Terran Technology Category:Terran security